


Kiss Me Again

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: AU, Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack find's himself in love with his best friends older brother </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: The opinion's expressed in this are not mine and are most likely not those of the various band members in this so please no hate and no fan wars, I don't wish to be responsible for world war three or something XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

I knock at the door of Jen's house; I could hear Fall Out Boy blaring out as the door opened. "Barakitten!" she cried hugging me tightly before grabbing my overnight bag. I stayed over a lot, she's my best friend and I'm gay so her parents don't mind. I practically lived there during the summer break with my parents being away so much with work. "Will you turn that shit down?!" Her brother Alex complained from his seat at the kitchen table. He was two years older than us and he always seemed really awkward around me but damn was he hot. Okay so I might have a little bit of a crush on him......alright a massive one but he was completely amazing and gorgeous and perfect in every way! There's no way he'd notice lil ol' me. I was nothing special.

"'Shit?!'" Jen cried turning to face him "it's your CD dumbass!" He blushed furiously and looked down into his mug, he was cute when he blushed. It made my stomach go all tingly. Oh for god sake Jack you sound like a clichéd school girl! Jen turned back to me "ignore him; he's just trying to hide the fact he has a crush on Patrick Stump." She pulled a disgusted face. "Shut up!" Alex cried still sat at the table. _Wait so he's gay?_ I giggled "Sorry dude, you need to improve your taste in guys." Jen cried "Team Wentz all the way!" And we high-fived. At this point Mrs Gaskarth walked in. "Not this again!" She sighed rolling her eyes. "Hi Jack how are you?" I smiled at the women who was basically a second mother to me. "Hey Mrs G! I'm good thanks." She smiled warmly "not inciting world war three I hope." I gave her a confused expression and she laughed "I've had enough bloody arguments over Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump!" She gave an exasperate sigh before giving both her children THAT look, the one that moms always have.

"Come on Barakitten, let's get your stuff in my room!" With that she grabbed my wrist and bounced up the stairs dragging me along behind her. I flopped down on her bed as she threw my stuff into a corner. "So your brothers gay then?" She raised her eyebrow at me "well duuuh!" She replied, dragging out the 'u'. "Huh." Was all I could say. _That's a good thing right? I mean I might actually have a chance!_ No he is amazing and, well.... Alex! And I'm just so.... not Alex. I mean he is completely incredible, he could probably bag himself the actual Pete Wentz if he wanted! _He's a Patrick Stump Kinda guy dumbass!_ Not the point. But hey if his taste in guys is that bad then maybe.... _E_ _ven he's got standards Jack! Nobody would ever love you!_

"Hey earth to Jack!" Jen cried clicking her fingers in front of my face making me blink. "Sorry" I mumbled. _Damn me and my stupid massive crush on Alex!_ "AWWWW!!!" She squealed. _Shit did I say that out loud?_ "Yes Jack you did!" She giggled. "You tend to think out loud a lot." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Fuuuuuck!" She giggled mischievously, I looked up and she had a large grin on her face. She was up to something. "Wait here!" She cried before disappearing out the door.

Barely a minute later she was back, bundling her brother through the door whilst he protested. She quickly slammed the door shut behind him, locking us both in "Jen the fuck?!" He cried jiggling the door handle uselessly. "Neither of you are coming out until you confess your undying love for one another!" _Oh great thanks Jen! Wait.... he likes me back?_ "Jen!" He cried, sounding more desperate this time, still pulling hard on the door knob. "Not happening Alex." He sighed and faced me awkwardly, his cheeks a dark pink. "I....I....I....Jen!" He turned back to the door and thumped it forcefully, hissing in pain. "You're such an idiot Lex!" She laughed. "But seriously, neither of you are getting out of there until you grow a pair and admit you want to fuck each other. Just not in my bed!" I laughed nervously, talk about awkward.

He looked at me then bit his lip before looking down at the ground. He took a deep breath before saying "don'tfreakoutbutIthinkyou'rereallyhotandIkindahaveacrushonyou." It was so fast I almost couldn't work out what he said. I sat wide eyed and frozen. Was he serious? "There, you happy now?" He cried turning towards the door again; he turned back to me still looking at the floor. He ran a hand through his hair as I stood up. "Are you serious?" He looked up and met my gaze, his face was tomato red and his eyes were moist _WOW!_ "Or are you just saying this because she's making you?" I continued, I would not be messed with over this "uh, both." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Come on Jack! Your turn." She cried through the door but I ignored her.

I forcefully shoved him up against the door and kissed him fiercely. I felt his arms around my neck and he quite literally melted into the kiss, his legs sagged beneath him and if it wasn't for me pinning him up against the door he would have collapsed in a heap on the floor. I couldn't help but feel smug at this, I never knew I could have that kind of affect on someone.

I snaked my arms around his waist as he pulled away gasping for air. He grinned up at me before leaning up and kissing me again. He walked me back to Jen's bed before pushing me down and getting on top of me, still not breaking the kiss. Looks like we won't be keeping to Jen's condition, oh well. I could deal with her later. Right now it was just me and Alex, MY Alex.


End file.
